mad_magfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad magazine 2004
note if i missed something please edit Mad 437 *Time for the yearly look at 20 dumbest people things and events for 2003 including Arnold Schwarzenegger Britney, madonna,Jessica Simpson, George w bush, al franken, kobe, Michael moore and many more * tv's the shield *when mall santas go bad *lord of the rings outtakes *monroe and presidency *a mad look at holidays *mad count down dick clarkes new years rockin eve *lots more for the usual gang of idiots Mad 438 *In this thriller of an issue we have a exclusive michael jackson speaks out *fools of rock (spoof of school of rock) *monroe and survivor jr part 1 *the glossory of the war on terror *2003 year in film *a spectacular 2 page look at superbowl *a caveman spy vs spy *league of rejected superheros *the do's and dont's of a super bowl part *arnold schwarzenegger governor * a curb your enthusiasm spoof and much more Mad 389 *In This academy award losing issue they pick on the oscar previews *with previews of kill bill, pirates of the caribbean, bruce almighty, mystic river, cold mountain, master and commander, last samurai, xmen 2 Matrix reloaded, Lizzy mcguier movie, anger management, elf, mona lisa smile, texas chainsaw massacre, Charlie's angles 2, cat in the hat, t2, school of rock * master and commander spoof *valet parking oath *2 page spectacular look at the oscars *monroe and survivor jr part 2 *the simple life outtakes *indications you are to old for the goth lifestyle *are you a member of hollywoods d list *lord of the blings pull out poster *ipod spoof ads *oscar special spy vs spy mad 440 *In this american is-dull issue there are suggestions for a better american idol *outtakes from american idol *lord of the rings spoof *is your moms boyfriend a keeper or a loser *spy vs spy *survivor world leaders *a mad look at exams *trumped up scenes of apprentice *monroe and survivor jr. part 3 *mad's guide to spring break *Joan of arch spoof *and much more of the usual gang of idots mad 441 *in this abominational alias of an issue there is a spoof of alias (duh) *its a comedy its a drama its a reality *an advertising special of spy vs spy *deconstructed talk shows howard stern *barbie's dear john letter to ken *dogs playing video games pull out poster *day in the life of david letterman's baby *monroe and mechanic *when video game designers go bad *a mad look at bowling *outtakes for survivor all stars *coupon book for places other than las vagas and more * mad 442 *in this shrektacular issue they have shrek 2 outtakes *the oc (spoof the od) *yao mings chinese to english phrasebook *a mad look at braces *mads letter on behalf of martha stewert *if corporate mission statements told the truth * star shrek (spoof of star trek and shrek) *monroe and the zoo *mad ranks the top celebrity prisons * signs your parents have hired you the wrong tutor * the price is right spoof * similarities between the middle east and the u.s.a *harry potter and the outtakes of azkaban * spy vs spy break the fourth wall *and some things you shouldn't give the homeless. 443 in this magicaly moronic issue there is the latest instalment of harry plodder spoof. *13 things you really learn in summer school *what sadam hussein's body doubles are doing now *special edition games and toy we'd like to see *how gay marriges really affect you *the mad world of high tech communications *a mad look at the mall *airport security special spy vs spy *monroe and grampa's last ride *meet the crew behind your favorite reallity dating show *inside the twisted minds of magazine readers weird eye ( queer eye spoof ) *mad 444 *in this spider sham issue there is pet peeves of spider mans girlfriend *spiderman special spy vs spy *spider man has a bad week *spider man 2 outtakes *las vegas spoof *only a democrat could belive *monroe and europe part one *the last supper spoof pull out poster *a cell phone-camera geek's photo album *you know when a rapper's gone soft when... *mad look at space exploration *only a republican could possibly belive *snappy awnsers to stupid questions *how to think like a superstar *from the case files of wanda goldstien flenkman pet psychologist mad 445 *in this comady special issue they have 50 worst things about comedy *greek gods of the 2004 olympics *william sharkespear political commentator *unwritten rules for olympic athletes *van helsing spoof *24 hours of nbcs endless olympic coverage *a mad look at national parks *the obesity olympics *monroe and europe part 2 *video game special spy vs spy troy spoof mad 446 *in this fearful issue there are fall tv previews *spider sham too *a mad look at paparazzi *the downsides of home schooling *five degrees of bacon *george w bush's 10 point plan for fighting terrorism *special wrestling spy vs spy *the bush campagian's tv commercial if he was running against jesus *without a trace of interest *your candidate and my candidate *monroe and europe part 3 the underachiver's timeline mad 447 * in this presidentional flop of an issue there ishow george w bush stands up against the other 42 u.s. presidents *this years hottest halloween *monroe and global warming *biggest complaints about growing up gotti *a mad look at polititcians *alfred e newman for president pull out poster *a mad poke in the queer eye *martha stewarts escape plan *similarities between the bush administration and the world of doctor seuss *tip offs you weren't cut out for a life of crime *unabridged corporate slogans *a rainbow special of spy vs spy *what to expect at your teams spanking new 450 million ballpark burning mad show mad 448 *in this incredible issue of mad there is a peek behind the scenes of the incredibles studio *official contestant application for america's top model *15 minutes of fame *power point presitation for saving disney *spy vs spy *guide to trailer trash dating *monroe and the reunion *the mad world of school *a mad look at fear factor *socially redeeming features added to grand theft auto *britney spears wedding evite *spy vs spy (again) *when spider man goes completely international *